Karen (HM64)
Karen is an eligible bachelorette, and the most challenging girl to impress in Harvest Moon 64. Karen comes off as harsh and ungrateful, and is often rude towards strangers. Initially, she is not very talkative and is prone to getting defensive if you talk to her too frequently. Her negative personality characteristics are likely related to her tough home life, where she is in constant conflict with her parents over her desire to leave the Vineyard for the big City. Her father is Gotz, a gruff and irritable man who owns the Vineyard, though he is described by Karen as lazy and unmotivated. Karen's mother is a quiet and kind woman who often worries about Karen's lack of positive relationships and her rebellious attitude. Despite her mother's worry, Karen shares a close friendship with Ann Green, another bachelorette who shares Karen's boldness. Karen will also begin to grow close with Kai, a worker at the Vineyard, as the game goes on. Once you begin to befriend Karen (grapes and berries are her preferred gifts), she will show you her more vulnerable side, confiding in you her concerns regarding the Vineyard's poor performance and quality of their wine. She will also reminisce about her Grandmother's "highly regarded" wine, inviting you to complete the Save The Vineyard quest (see below). Completing this task will increase Karen's affection for you, and restore the Vineyard to it's former glory! As Karen's affection increases, she is revealed to be one of the more caring and dynamic bachelorettes. She will be delighted if you decide to offer her a Blue Feather. If you do not befriend her, Karen will follow through with her plan of leaving Flowerbud Village for the big City. A cut scene will show her leaving from the Beach with her mother tearfully saying goodbye. Alternatively, Karen will fall in love with Kai, who finds a new zeal for becoming a hard worker after falling for "the Master's daughter". A self-professed wine connoisseur, Karen waitresses nights at the Bar (a job she quits if you marry her) and is the town champion in the customary New Year's festival drinking contest. Karen is an avid dancer and will often invite you to "Dance with her next time!" if her affection level is high enough. 'Location' * Vineyard (inside the wine cellar if it's raining/snowing) * In front of the Carpenter's house * At the Beach (On Sundays) * At the Bar (Most evenings) Festivals: *Summer 1st, Fireworks Display: The beach *Winter 10th, Thanksgiving: The beach *Winter 24th, Star Night Festival: The beach *Winter 30th, New Years Eve: The bar 'Gifts' Loves: * Wild Grapes * Strawberries * Veryberry Fruit Likes: * Tomatoes * Doorway to Heaven wine * Your Dog Dislikes: * Fish 'Events' 'Heart Events' Karen is Sick *On a rainy day, go to the vineyard and Karen will have a cold. Her affection will increase if you visit her. *Requirements: Karen is at a green heart or higher, and it must be raining. Dream Event * After Karen has reached a yellow heart, you'll have a dream (flashback) of when you and Karen were children in Flower Bud Village. Karen was locked away in the wine cellar and someone helped her out through a crack in the wall, taking her home afterwards. The next day, head to the vineyard and enter the wine cellar. Karen will offer to give you a tour, and (of course) the two of you will end up getting locked in. To exit, go to the top right corner of the main floor where you will find the crack you exited through as children. Tell her it was you who let herin the past and she'll be happy. *Requirements: Karen is at a yellow heart. Sprained ankle * Karen sprains her ankle near the old tree in the vineyard. Helping her yourself will raise her affection. If you go get help, Kai will help her instead. *Requirements: Karen is at a yellow heart on a sunny day. If the vineyard appears empty, that indicates that the event has been triggered and you will find Karen at the base of the tree. Photo/Save the Vineyard *To get Karen's photo you have to restore the vineyard. This must be done in the first year while you are unmarried. *Requirements: # Give the bartender gifts (verryberries work the fastest) until he gives you the "Doorway to Heaven" wine (Karen will notice it when you talk to her and it will increase her affection towards you slightly. Kai will be extremely impressed when he notices it in your rucksack). # Become friends with the Harvest Sprites. You will know that their affection is increasing when they stop speaking pig-latin and begin to say "I think I remember now!" # Eventually, the Harvest Sprites will notice the "Doorway to Heaven" wine and will mention something about the spirit of the old tree in the Vineyard. Talk to them the next day and they will say "Anyway, you should ask the Goddess about it." # Toss a vegetable, egg, or other animal product into the Goddess's Pond and select the only option ('Keifu faeries'). This step must be done before Fall 7. # When you go to bed on Fall 6, the Goddess will come to you in your sleep and say that the Keifu Fairies have returned and restored the Vineyard. # If you have Karen at a Pink Heart, she will come to your house at 6pm on Fall 7, and invite you to watch the Keifu Fairies dance. You will receive a picture for this.' This is the only day you can get Karen's picture - it must be sunny' for her to come. Karen Requests Blue Feather * Have Karen at max affection and go to the beach at night. She'll ask you if you love her. Answer yes and she'll ask you to show her a blue feather. *Requirements: Karen is at a pink heart on a non-rainy night. New Year's Festival * If you are still aiming to marry Karen and reach the second year, beating her in drinking at the New Year's Festival will increase her affection. To build a high enough tolerance, drink the wine stored in the basement of the wine cellar at the Vineyard using the empty jar you purchased from Rick at the Flower Festival. *''Requirements:'' None Rival Arguments *Karen will have gotten into another fight with her father outside her home, and Kai will suggest she try to reconcile with him. Karen is Drunk *Karen is drunk on the floor of the empty bar, and Kai will help her to get home safely. Follow Your Heart *Kai will be lying in the sand on the beach mumbling to himself, trying to decide how to tell Karen how he feels. He is startled when he realizes she's been listening to him. Karen says she will stay in town, noting that she can dance anywhere, but won't find anyone like Kai in the big City. Miscellaneous The "Dog Trick" * If you are looking to increase Karen's affection quickly and with little effort, show your Dog to her. For every fifty times she says "Doesn't seem too clever", her heart level be raised by one colour. Heritage * The blonde in Karen's bangs comes from her grandmother Eve's blonde hair. * Cliff, a traveler who comes to Flower Bud and will eventually marry Ann, is Karen's cousin. Leaving Flower Bud Village * If you choose not to marry Karen and don't befriend her, she will unhappily leave the village any time after Year 2, Winter 1. Category:HM64 Bachelorettes Category:HM64 NPCs Category:HM64 Characters Category:HM64